Bunga
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: "Bunga?"/"Kagamicchi! Aku bawakan bunga! Terimalah, Kagamicchi"/"Untuk apa? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."/"Aku berniat ingin melupakannya..."/"Aku berniat ingin kau mengingatnya..."


Kagami Taiga terbangun ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara ketukan di seberang pintu apartemennya. Suara tersebut begitu keras dan mengganggu. Kalau saja Alex belum pulang ke Amerika, bisa ia pastikan sang pengetuk pintu sudah diusir keluar bahkan sebelum ia membukakan pintunya, karena menganggu tidurnya.

Dengan malas, mantan _ace_ klub basket SMA Seirin ini mengucek mata. Ia berjalan gontai ke pintu depan dan membukanya, hanya untuk menemukan sebuket bunga _lily_ putih yang tergeletak begitu saja tepat di depan pintu.

"Bunga?"

Kagami tak tahu apa artinya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bunga

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning:

Sho-ai, ooc, typo, just a drabble, future fic, nyelip kata kasar, gaje

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, terhitung sudah puluhan kali ia mendapat kiriman bunga. Setiap hari, ya, setiap hari, ada saja yang meletakkan sebuket bunga di depan pintu apartemennya. Sang pengirim memang tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya. Hanya meletakkan bunga di depan pintu, lalu pergi. Begitu terus setiap hari, selama puluhan hari ini.

Namun, meskipun tidak ada alamat pengirim, dan bunga yang dikirimkan kadang-kadang berbeda, ia tahu pengirimnya adalah orang yang sama.

Sangat mudah ditebak –eh?

Mirip seperti dia.

Walau begitu, Kagami tetap tak tahu siapa pengirim bunga ini. Telah ia tanya kepada teman-temannya mantan satu klub di Seirin, maupun mantan teman sekelas. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini Kagami bisa menelan bulat-bulat pernyataan mereka.

TOK TOK

'_Shit_! Bisakah ketukan itu tidak mengganggu? Aku baru saja bangun tidur!' erang Kagami sembari membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan malas. Sang pengetuk pintu tetap melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya, berulang-ulang.

'Aneh, biasanya pengirim hanya akan mengetuk sampai lima kali. Sekarang, sudah delapan kali dan ketukan itu masih ada?'

Oh, Kagami. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada ketukan di pintu itu sampai kau menghafal setiap hitungannya?

TOK TOK

"Iya, tunggu!" geram sang pemuda beralis ganda. Ia segera membuka pintunya, dilakukannya dengan cepat karena ia memang dari dulu sangat penasaran dengan sang pengirim.

Kuning.

"Kise?" jengitnya. Menaikkan sebelah alis merahnya, Kagami sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau yang mengetuk pintu selama ini adalah Kise Ryouta, mantan _ace_ tim basket SMA Kaijou.

Senyum cemerlang hadir di wajah Kise, yang memang khas dirinya sekali. "Kagami_cchi_! Aku bawakan bunga!" katanya riang, menunjukkan apa yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Bunga.

Sebuket bunga.

Sebuket bunga krisan putih.

"Bunga?"

Sebagai jawaban, Kise mengangguk. "Iya, bunga! Terimalah, Kagami_cchi_!" menarik sebelah tangan Kagami dan memaksanya untuk menerima bunga itu. Sebenarnya tidak bermaksud memaksa, ia hanya ingin Kagami lebih cepat bereaksi dengan pemberiannya.

Pemuda merah yang dulu selalu berapi-api itu menunjukkan wajah heran. "Untuk apa? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku," komentarnya.

Kise tidak terlihat kecewa, dan tidak terlihat sedih. Malah sebaliknya, senyumannya makin terkembang. "Ini bukan untuk ulang tahun Kagamicchi, kok."

Alis ganda saling bertaut, "Lalu?"

Tidak menjawab, pemuda pirang itu menarik tangan Kagami tiba-tiba. Membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat...

... tempat yang sangat tidak ingin Kagami kunjungi.

"Ini... untuk Kuroko_cchi_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kagami Taiga, disertai Kise Ryouta, menatap lurus kepada langit yang membiru di pandangan mereka. Langit tersebut semakin lama semakin menguning, tanda bahwa hari semakin siang.

Mereka sama-sama memandang ke satu tempat.

"Ayo, Kagami_cchi_! Letakkan bunganya di pangkuan Kuroko_cchi_, dia pasti sangat senang karena kau mengunjunginya. Meski bukan di hari ulang tahunnya, sih," ucap Kise, menawarkan Kagami untuk meletakkan sebuket bunga yang ia berikan kepada sebuah batu marmer.

Ya, sebuah batu.

Tapi bukan batu biasa.

Itu adalah batu nisan bertuliskan nama Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang sama-sama mereka sayangi.

Melihat Kagami hanya diam, Kise menarik tangan pemuda itu, yang menggenggam bunga. "Ayo, Kagami_cchi_!" namun tidak berdaya saat tahu tangan berotot Kagami ternyata berat.

Meski begitu, ia, pemuda pirang itu, tetap menarik tangan Kagami...

"Lepaskan!"

... walau hanya akan diakhiri dengan tepisan kasar dari pemuda merah itu.

Kise terdiam.

"Aku berniat ingin melupakannya..."

"Aku berniat ingin kau mengingatnya..."

Kise menyahut cepat, seperti yang bisa Kagami duga.

Tangan itu mengepal, dan Kise melihatnya. Ia tahu pasti, Kagami sedang berperang melawan batin dan pikirannya. Menghadapi takdir bahwa orang yang disayangi telah tiada memang menyakitkan.

Kise sangat mengerti perasaan itu, karena itulah dia berniat membantu Kagami.

Sebab ia tahu, melarikan diri dari kenyataan hanya akan berakhir dengan penyesalan...

"Dia masih hidup, Kagam_icchi_..." sekedar menghibur, mungkin dengan begitu perasaan temannya ini bisa jadi lebih tenang. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagami, menolehkan kepala merah gelapnya kepada Kise, pemuda pirang yang berada di hadapannya.

Tangan Kise meraih tangan Kagami, tidak menariknya seperti sebelumnya. Tangan putih itu menuntun tangan kekar Kagami menuju ke dadanya.

"Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya_cchi_, masih hidup. Dalam kenangan kita."

Untuk kalimat itu, Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja..."

... dan bunga krisan putih yang mereka bawa, menyimpan kepingan kenangan terakhir yang mereka letakkan di pangkuan Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

Saya enggak bermaksud membunuh Kuroko... bener, dah. Ini hanya drabble gaje yang kepikiran saat saya lagi main di rumah teman.

Aduh, saya jadi makin galau...

Review~ #plak


End file.
